Turn The Other Cheek
by Mello-83
Summary: Quinn and Santana are, were the best of friends, well in their hearts they're still best friends but time, Cheerios, Glee, People and other assorted dramas and traumas of life have torn them apart from one another but ironically these will be the same things that will force them back together, as best friends and possibly more than friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A Part Canon, Part AU **

**glee ~ QUINTANA ~ Romance/Drama**

**(inspired by the Thanksgiving episode)**

**A Multi-Part One Shot/or Mini-Ficlet; ****I can't decide which, yet?**

******TURN THE OTHER CHEEK**

**Part One**

_**Quinn's POV**_

She angrily grabbed a couple paper towels from the dispenser then turned on the cold water, shakily placing the items under the faucet as she reflected on what one of her closest; no, scratch that, her best friend said, more like hurled at her, just a few short moments ago.

_'...Is that what Prof. Patches said to you in between quickies in his office? Does he get off on teen moms that hardly ever visit her kid? __**SMACK! SMACK!**__...'_

Quinn leaned against the sink with her free hand as she brought the other hand with the cool wet compress up to her still slightly aching cheek, in the hopes that it would not only ease the sting of Santana's rebutted smack but also to calm her jumbled nerves, and heart. She was very upset about what had transpired between the two of them, they both acted like children and she knew in her heart that she was the one that started it. Saying that Santana was jealous of her was just Quinn's way of deflecting the real issue, she really, really missed her. But not just for the last six months but the past three years. That argument with San was more than just a lump of hurtful words it was her way, their way, a strange, somewhat perverse way, but a way nonetheless, of re-connecting. She knew that if she pushed Santana hard enough that she'd take the bait and push back; and push back twice as hard which would make her push back even harder until she or both of them would break. And by break she meant touch and not only physically but emotionally as well. Why in the hell was it so hard for the two of them to show emotions, true unfiltered, loving emotions, toward each other anyway. Anytime one of them would come close to that the other would say or do something completely asinine to sabotage the moment, like today. Santana was only trying to give her some information about Kitty which was probably true. Since she'd been around the young Cheerio longer than she had, San was bound to know more about her than she did. And God knows that Santana Lopez may be many things but a liar was not one of them. So, if San said something about someone it was either true or someone had lied to Santana and in her zeal for honesty, she'd unknowingly repeat that untruth. A smirk crossed Quinn's lips as she thought about some of the truths that the tanned woman had unleashed on people, namely one tiny Jewish teenager, Rachel Berry. Hell, they both used to throw crap at Rach, but that little diva just took it and upon occasion she'd throw some right back at them. Shaking the rumination form her mind she focused on Santana once more. Quinn realized that her words had stung the brunette and so when a bee is agitated it stings back and that she did, royally, with that teenage mom comment. It really burned Quinn that Santana knew her so well, that she could get so deeply under her skin as if she was another layer of said skin, nobody has known Quinn like that, not even her own mother. As Quinn continued to ponder all these things she took a good long look at herself in the mirror. And as she studied herself, she noticed a little crack in the mirror, and that small jagged crack just seemed to re-inforce the crack that she was feeling in her heart for Santana... the loss of _her_ Santana.

The blonde's revelry was broken by the flinging door. "I know, I'm so excited about sectionals, I-" Tina stopped talking to Marley as she noticed Quinn standing at the sink with a wet cloth to her face, after bursting into the bathroom. The mildly dazed expression on the blonde's face told her that Quinn had been deep in thought and obviously hurt in some way. She and Quinn had never been what you'd call close but after being around someone as much as they'd been around each other because of their involvement in glee you pick up on people's habits and quirks, so yeah she could definitely tell that Quinn was not quite herself. "Hey, um, Marley - can I catch you later?" She asked in a friendly tone, nodding her head in Quinn's direction which was a silent plea to leave the two of them alone so they could talk. "Oh, yeah, sure Tina, okay, bye." The thin brunette said shyly as she gave a knowing nod to the other brunette and then a small smile to Quinn before sliding out the door.

"So, Quinn, how - are you, what happened? Why do you have that paper towel up to your cheek?" Tina gently rattled off a litany of questions, all tempered with pure concern which actually touched the blonde deeply, as she walked up next to her at the sink. Looking directly at the other woman, she spoke softly. "Quinn, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you, do you want to talk about it?"

Quinn just kept looking at the cracked glass in front of her, nor did she remove the compress from the side of her face, then after a minute or two she cleared her throat before responding. "Have you ever cared about something or _someone_ so much that it hurt, I mean, physically caused you pain?" She questioned, glancing at the shorter girl through the mirror, but before Tina could give it any real thought to query at hand much less a reply the blonde retracted her statement. "Y'know what, never mind, it was a stupid question, forget I even asked, okay?" Quinn was now facing Tina, giving one of her ice princess half smiles with a slightly raised eye brow that only meant one thing; I'm really not alright, and yes something is weighing heavily on my mind and heart but I'd rather not say what it is... so back off. Tina, of course, took the hint and said nothing, just nodded in understanding. Deciding to use another restroom Tina exited the facility leaving Quinn yet again to rummage through her frazzled thoughts of Santana.

_**tbc...**_


	2. Santana's POV

**A/N:** An after posting the first part of this story I realized that it wasn't a true POV story because it wasn't told from Quinn's POV, it was told from the narrator's POV, although the thoughts were/are Quinn's I realize it should probably come from the horse's mouth; so to speak, so, I slightly re-wrote Quinn's part, and of course added Santana's POV as well. I'll also admit to being a little nervous in posting this glee fic, it's the 1st time I'm posting in the glee fandom, and it's one the biggest fandoms on FFN. Anyway,

I hope you enjoy it. And thanks to everyone that's following this story and made it one of your favorites. Also thanks to the mystery guest for the review.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own glee, it belongs to Mr. Ryan Murphy, Fox and other PTB. Any actual or similar lines from the show that are used in my story are solely for the purpose of helping move the story forward and/or because I really loved the line and couldn't think of anything else to say at the time, so please don't sue me. :) For entertainment purposes only ~ No copy write infringement intended.

**~ PART TWO ~**

A Part Canon, Part AU

glee ~ QUINTANA ~ Romance/Drama

**TURN THE OTHER CHEEK**

(inspired by the Thanksgiving episode)

A Multi-Part One Shot/or mini-ficlet; I can't decide which, yet?

**Part One **

_**Quinn's POV**_

I angrily grab a couple of paper towels from the dispenser then turn on the cold water, shakily placing the items under the faucet as I reflect on what one of my closest; no, scratch that, my best friend said to me, more like hurled at me, just a few short moments ago in the choir room, _our sanctuary_.

_'...Is that what Prof. Patches said to you in between quickies in his office? Does he get off on teen moms that hardly ever visit her kid? __**SMACK! SMACK!...**__'_

Leaning against the sink with my free hand as I bring the other hand with the cool wet compress up to my still slightly aching cheek, in the hopes that it would somehow not only ease the sting of Santana's rebutted smack and words but also to calm my jumbled nerves, and heart. I am very upset about what has just transpired between the two of us, we both acted like children and I know in my heart that I'm the one that started it. Saying that Santana was jealous of me was just my way of deflecting the real issue, I really, really missed her. Not just for the last six months but the past three years. That argument with San was more than just a lump of hurtful words between us, it was my way, our way, a strange, somewhat perverse way mind you, but a way nonetheless, of re-connecting. I knew that if I pushed Santana hard enough that she'd take the bait and push back; and push back twice as hard which in turn would make me push back even harder until I or both of us would break. And by break I mean touch and not just physically but emotionally as well. Why in the hell was it so fucking hard for the two of us to show emotions, I mean, true unfiltered, loving emotions toward one another, anyway. Anytime one of us would even come close to that the other would say or do something completely asinine to sabotage the moment, like today. What could have led to a tender, honest moment shared between the two of us I fucked up by blurting out that stupid jealous comment, what an idiotic thing to do. I shake my head trying to decipher why I'd say such things, to her in particularly. Santana was only trying to give me some information about Kitty, which was probably true. Since she'd been around the young Cheerio longer than I had; I'd only just met the girl a couple of days ago, I really don't even know her at all, but I do know San and she's bound to know more about that Kitty girl than I do. And besides, God knows that Santana Lopez may be many things but a liar is not one of them. So, if San said something to or about someone it was either true or someone had lied to Santana and in her zeal for honesty, she'd unknowingly repeat that untruth. A smirk crosses my lips as she think about some of the truths that the gorgeous tanned woman had unleashed on people, namely one tiny Jewish teenager, Rachel Berry. Hell, we both used to throw crap at Rach, but that little diva just took it, and upon occasion she'd throw it right back at us. Shaking the rumination form my mind I return my focus once again to Santana. I realized that my words had stung the brunette and so what does a bee do when it's agitated, it stings back and that she did, royally, with that teenage mom comment. It really burns me that Santana knows me so well, that she could get so deeply under my skin as if she was another layer of it. Nobody has known me quite like that, not even my own mother. That's because she was either in a bottle or so far up my father's ass... okay Q calm down, I tell myself and as I continue to ponder all these things I begin to take a good long look at myself in the mirror. And as I study myself, I notice a little crack in the mirror, and that small jagged crack just seemed to re-inforce the crack that I'm feeling in my heart for Santana... at the loss of _my Santana_.

My revelry was broken by the flinging open of the door. "I know, I'm so excited about sectionals too, I-" Tina stopped talking to... um, Marley, I think that's her name as she noticed me standing at the sink with this wet cloth to my face, after she so brazenly burst into the bathroom - like the place was on fire. The mildly dazed expression on my face told her that I had been deep in thought and obviously hurt in some way. Tina and I had never really been what you'd call close but after being around someone as much as we'd been around each other because of our involvement in glee you pick up on people's habits and quirks, so yeah she could definitely tell that I was not quite myself. "Hey, um, Marley - can I catch you later?" She asked the other girl in a friendly tone, nodding her head in my direction which was her way sending a kind of silent plea to the other girl to leave so the two of us could talk, or she could talk to me. "Oh, yeah, sure Tina, okay, bye." The thin brunette said shyly as she gave a knowing nod to Tina and then a small smile to me before sliding out the door.

"So, Quinn, how - are you? And what happened? Why do you have that paper towel up to your face?" Tina gently rattled off a litany of questions, all tempered with pure concern which actually touched me deeply, as she walked up next to me at the sink. Looking directly at me, she spoke softly. "Quinn, what's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you, do you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't look at Tina right then, so, I just kept looking at the cracked glass in front of me, nor did I remove the compress from the side from my face which was now just as warm as my still slightly throbbing cheek. Then after a minute or two I cleared my throat before I responded. "Have you ever cared about something or _someone_ so much that it hurt, I mean, physically caused you pain?" I questioned, glancing at the shorter girl through the mirror, but before Tina could give my query any real thought, much less a reply I retracted my statement. "Y'know what, never mind, it was a stupid question, forget I even asked, okay?" I now faced Tina, giving her one of my ice princess half smiles with that slightly raised eye brow thing that I do which could only mean one thing, that I'm really not alright, and yes something is weighing heavily on my mind and heart but I'd rather not say what it is... so back the hell off, in a mildly polite way. Tina, of course, took my hint and said nothing, just nodded in understanding. I surmise that she decided to use another restroom because then Tina just quietly exited the facility leaving me yet again to rummage through my frazzled thoughts of Santana.

_**tbc...**_

**Part Two**

_**Santana's POV**_

I placed my elbows on the baby grand and thought about what just went down between me and Q. That bitch just slapped me, hard. "Q always gives the most righteous slaps." I said aloud to myself. I can still feel the burn, so I massage the inside of my cheek with my tongue to try and calm it down. I can't show any weakness, that's why I absolutely slapped her stuck up white ass right back. I gots to regulate that kinda shit. I can't have anybody just hittin' on me that's just not gonna happen - EVER! I don't give a damn who it is! Even if I did deserve it. And I did, that shit about teen moms and not visiting her kid was some fucked up shit, even for me. I mean, I donno why Q and I always haveta get into to it like that. But that crap about me being jealous, p-lease, that's just bullshit. I'm gettin' really pissed right now just thinkin' about that dumb ass fight. I'm so angry that I push my self away from the piano then turn to lean up against it as I cross my arms over my chest and continue to fester over this shit. I don't have any reason to be jealous of her or any other bitch out here. I'm one of the baddest bitches I know, so what if she's screwing her professor and is a part of some elite secret nazi sorority? "Who. The. Fuck. Cares!" I shout that part out loud to no one but me, obviously, since there's nobody else in here. Brit left right after she walked in on me and Quinn's little smack down. I let my head fall forward still trying to wrap my mind around the situation. I-I just don't understand why Q goes there with me? I mean, I do like the contact... the physical contact... yeah I like touchin' Quinn, I always have and at times I've wanted to touch her in ways that platonic friends shouldn't. Whoa S, where the hell did that come from? But, I dunno know it's just that at times we just seem to get so twisted up inside... about where we both stand with each other and we just don't know how to communicate the right way? You'd think that wouldn't be an issue since we've known each other forever, hell we're best friends, well at least we used to be, I guess we've kinda drifted apart but I still consider her one of my closest friends, but deep down inside though she is and always will be my best friend. But she just ticks me the hell off sometimes. She wouldn't even hear me out about that little Kitty cat bitch! I mean what the the hell, Q, you don't even know that trick and it's like you took her side over mine, agh. And as totally fucked up as that was I'm still gonna have blondie's back when push comes to shove. That's my girl, ya know, I can't just let shit happen to her, unless I'm the one dishing the shit out. I smirk at that, remembering all the fun times we had together back in the day, before _everything_ got in the way. When Q and I were kids we were unstoppable, inseparable; like two peas in a pod, we did _everything_ together. Hell, even the past few years have been - not so bad - although things had seriously changed since high school, we did have some pretty good times. My back is starting to hurt from leaning up against this hard ass piano so I go sit in one of the maroon choir chairs. I cross my left leg over the right one, resting my left elbow on that knee, my chin resting in the palm of my hand while a dozen possible scenarios run across my mind as to what prompted Quinn to not even bother to listen to what I was trying to tell her about that crazy little Miss Puss-n-Boots earlier. There couldn't possibly be anything going on between the two of them, I mean, eww, how nasty would that be. It'd be worse than the time when she was a skank and hanging out under the bleachers, not showering for days at a time. Now her piercings and pink hair totally kicked ass, but the all black, unwashed attire that she was sportin' was completely gross. Yeah, but, um, I know she's not interested in that Pretty Little Liar; she is so _**not**_ hot enough. And how could she be, she just met the little bitch the other day, come on, Q's not that hard up; is she? I donno though, dating 35 year old man; and a married one at that. Q's got to have some serious hang ups, probably comes from that piece of shit father of hers - an epiphany rushes to my brain, Quinn's looking for some kind of approval from these older guys to make-up for daddy dearest giving her the ole heave ho way back when. Damn Q, you don't need that kinda attention, _lovin'_ - you just need the _**real thing**_.

I sighed heavily as my mind kept twirling around with reasons why Quinn and I always seem to lash out at each other - "I donno, I-I know I have feelins' for her but what kind - I -" my thoughts are interrupted by a soft voice coming from the entrance of the choir room. "Hey San, there you are," the person that holds a very special place in my heart is walking toward me, sat and said, "can we talk?"

"Um, sure Brit, what's up? I thought you left?" I said somewhat in a fog, still thinkin' about Q.

"I only left outta the choir room, not school. Why are you still here? Is everything okay?" Brittany asked, cocking her head to the right, those gorgeous baby blues penetrating right through me, her best friend, and ex-girl friend. I'm still having trouble with that one but it was of my own doin' so I gotta deal with the fall out.

"Yeah, sure - why wouldn't I be?" I responded just a tiny bit unsure.

"Oh, well, because when I came in earlier it looked like you and Quinn had been fighting, but Q said it was nothing... buut it didn't really look like that?" Brittany said to me expectantly, and she was made perfectly good sense too as she waited for my reply.

I waited a beat or two before I gave Brittany an answer, I wanted to be clear with what I said to Brit and also to have clarity for myself as well, so I really needed a good minute to do that.

"Well, Brit, Quinn and I did have a little run in, no biggie though." Giving the blonde my I'm not that okay half assed smile, which means that she knows my response is more than likely a load of bullshit!

Brittany just gives me that sweet I love you so much look and it almost tears me apart but then she does what only Brit can do and that's flip the convo into somethin' all together unexpected, and that's just one of the many things I still love about her.

"San, I wanted to talk to you about... ah... us, is that okay?" 'The brick house asked carefully. I allow my eyes to roam over the blonde's form. Thinkin' damn Brit's still got a the hottest body I've ever seen or have had the pleasure of partak-'

Brittany's meager voice stopped my lust-filled thoughts in their tracks. Well it has been a while. And damn, that's another thing I really do miss about Brit, she was, hands down, the best lover I've had so far. I also know that she loved me completely which always made are lady-lovin' so much more special. I think to myself fondly.

"Tana, are you sure you're alright, You seem... I dunno, loopy." She said to me warmly with a heart full of love.

"Yes, Brit-Brit, I'm fine. So, what about us did you want to talk about." I said as I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth, placing a gentle kiss to it, before putting it back on her knee while still holding it with a firm, loving grip.

Brit was quiet a few seconds then looked deeply into my eyes and asked, "San are we over - for good?"

I gave a gentle squeeze to her hand then took a small breath I didn't know I had to before answering. "Brit, I thought we discussed this a few weeks ago, when I was here for the performance of Grease, remember, we talked some more about the girl that I-"

Brittany cut me off again, "Yeah, I know San. _That girl_ 'you shared energy with'", Brit said with hurt in her voice, and quotation marks for emphasis.

I cleared my throat and continued more thoughtfully now. "Brittany, you know," Not letting go of her hand, I gazed into her normally soothing blue eyes that were now clouded with sadness, and a pain heavy in my heart at what I need to say to the woman that meant and still means a great deal to me. "that I love you, very very much, but I just feel that with me in Louisville and you here in Lima, we won't be able to spend enough time together, like we should, and we're both really busy and you have to concentrate on your classes this year Brit because you have to graduate. I still feel really bad about that, ya know. I feel somewhat responsible." I mean that, I do think I'm partially responsible for Brittany not graduating last May. If she hadn't been following after me last year, or more truthfully if I hadn't been so all over her beautiful body and helped her with her studies more maybe

she wouldn't have failed 12th grade.

I wipe away a tear that had started to fall down Brittany's sweet face as she softly said to me, "Sanny it's not your fault that I'm not that bright and didn't graduate last spring. So please don't blame yourself, because I sure don't." And now Brit was wiping away my tears and then she graced me with a smile and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Brit, you are too, bright. You have a lovely, beautiful mind, Brittany S. Pierce and don't you forget it, and you know what else?" Brit shook her head no. "You will pass all your classes this school year, do you hear me." I pulled her into a hug and held her for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Santana, it's okay with me if you want to see other people, you're an amazing person and very sexy," I smiled at her at that comment, "and people are going to be attracted to you and I won't be able to stop that. And as sad as that may make me now I know that we're still gonna be the best of friends no matter what. And knowing that, can you please tell me what happened between you and Quinn, I know it was more to it than what the both of you said."

I gave Brit a surprised stare then get up from the chair and ventured back over to the piano. Trying to think of what to tell Brittany that won't give too much away of what I was thinkin' about earlier.

"Oh, ah that, it was stupid, Brit-Brit, it was nothing, really." I tried and make the fight mean less than what it did.

Brittany walked over to me and turned me around somewhat forcefully and sorta yelled at me, "Santana Maribel Lopez, do you think I'm completely stupid? I know something went down between you and Q earlier and I'm not leaving until you tell me about it! She ended her rant with force, starring me down with those piercing baby blues.

I swallowed hard, I really couldn't lie to Brittany and with the way she was leering at me I'd better not even try. "Okay, Brit. Q said something mean to me then I said something mean to Q, then she said something meaner back then I said something really, really mean then she slapped me and I slapped her back, the end. See I told you, it was stupid."

Brit just stared at me with the strangest look for the what seemed like forever. Until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Brit what?" Why are you starring at me like that?"

Brittany tilted her head to the right, her hands on her hips then said squarely, "You love Quinn."

I was a little confused about why that would be her conclusion to Q's and mine's little dilemma, and I also thought it was somewhat ironic since I was sorta thinkin' along those same lines earlier, but hey come on, of course I love Quinn she's my oldest friend even though we hardly act like it anymore. I think deeply to myself.

I open my mouth to say somethin' but Brit once again puts breaks on that action.

"It's like when my cousin Riley liked the little boy, Scott next door from her. They would fight all the time but then-"

It was my turn to interrupt this time. "Brit, isn't your cousin Riley grown... and married to some guy named Scott and don't they have two kids, I kinda remember us going to their house last year around Christmas time. So, what's your point?" I ask, hoping Brit will just cut to the chase, God knows I love her but sometimes her stories take forever and can get pretty convoluted.

"Yep, one in the same." Brittany finished with a smile.

"Okay, Brit, I'll ask again, what's the point?"

"The point is silly that like Riley and Scott, you and Quinn are..." Brit stopped momentarily that deep sadness in her eyes as she continued, "you're in love with each other, that's why you fight so much and maybe that's why we can't continue to be together because you really want to be with Q."

I stand frozen in place, could Brittany be right or is she just tryin' to pull the details of the argument with Q outta me. Sometimes Brit can be pretty sneaky. But, what if that is the reason - what if I'm _**i-in love**_ with fucking Quinn Fabray?

_**tbc... **_

_**your comments are greatly appreciate**_


End file.
